


How to Combust In Poly Gay Panic: a Book by Kim Wonpil

by heartandseoul (tokyolights), starboybri (starboychoi)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboychoi/pseuds/starboybri
Summary: “How about spin the bottle?” Younghyun suggested, taking a large sip from the bottle. Aw jeez, Wonpil thought to himself, this feels like it’ll end in disaster. “Wonpil, you cool with spin the bottle?”“Yeah yeah I-well-am,” Wonpil said, and chugged his whole bottle of beer, “I’ve got the bottle.”Wonpil was not totally cool with spin the bottle but, if Younghyun and Jae’s faces lit up at the mention of it well, he guessed he could adjust. He handed the bottle to Jae and went up to get himself another drink.If he was going to embarrass himself he'd rather have an excuse as to why he acted a fool





	How to Combust In Poly Gay Panic: a Book by Kim Wonpil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentagonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/gifts).



The lights in Younghyun’s basement flickered. The clouds covering the moon give it a milky color, as if the moon were milk and the clouds were water diluting the rays. In that basement with the flickering light sat three lifelong friends passing around a sweating bottle of beer. They were much too tall, much too old to lay in the fort of pillows and blankets that cover their heads just barely. The three were packed in tight: elbows touching elbows, forearms brushing forearms. Hell, even their shoulders smashed against one another.

But they didn’t care.

They simply watched each other in the dimming moonlight, the only source of light other than the pathetic lightbulb flickering on and off in two second intervals. Wonpil watched Jae speak, watched as the love of his life gulped down half the bottle before passing it over. Jae was a smiling, giggling mess leaning into Wonpil and Brian. Wonpil never really understood how their dynamic worked: Jae was loud and over the top while Younghyun was quiet and simple, and Wonpil?

He guessed he could call himself the happy medium.

“Pil here,” Younghyun said softly, handing the rest of the beer to him, “‘M gonna go get another one. Be right back.” Younghyun shimmied out from beside Wonpil and got up, going to the large cooler and pulling out more. Wonpil realized his issue as soon as Younghyun stood up: there was no way he was in love with only Jae.

The way Younghyun moved, the way he smiled and laughed. There was a line that was to never be crossed  and Younghyun was that line. Wonpil crossed the line by falling in love with Younghyun too.

Wonpil crossed the line by falling in love and he hated it.

“Younghyun ‘Pil?” Jae smiled, “You-”

“No no no,” Wonpil twiddled his thumbs, “I love you Jae, only you.”  

“You sure?” I wouldn’t be mad,” Jae replied, “Honestly I’d rather you fall in love with him than

some weirdo-”

“What are you even on Jae? I’m only in love with you, what are you-”

“Let me finish Wonpillie. If you want to open our relationship it’s fine with me. If you like Younghyun, ‘s fine wi’ me.” Jae’s eyes turned into tiny crescents. He smushed Wonpil’s face in his hands. _Jae’s definitely drunk,_ Wonpil thought, _definitely impaired._ “Wonpil-ah I want you to be happy.”  Jae placed a chaste kiss on Wonpil’s lips, the taste of lingering alcohol making its way to Wonpil’s tastebuds. “Happy baby boy. I want you to be.” Jae laid across Wonpil’s lap as Younghyun came back, three bottles in hand. He handed Wonpil and Jae a bottle each, smiling lightly.

“I feel like I’m gon’ fall ‘sleep,” Jae giggled, “We shoul’ play a game. An’one you want.”  He lightly shoved his finger into Younghyun’s chest. It felt like a cliche romance movie the situation Wonpil always found himself in with those two. “We have plenty of choices. Plenty.”

“How about spin the bottle?” Younghyun suggested, taking a large sip from the bottle. _Aw jeez,_ Wonpil thought to himself, _this feels like it’ll end in disaster._ “Wonpil, you cool with spin the bottle?”

“Yeah yeah I-well-am,” Wonpil said, and chugged his whole bottle of beer, “I’ve got the bottle.”

Wonpil was not totally cool with spin the bottle but, if Younghyun and Jae’s faces lit up at the mention of it well, he guessed he could adjust. He handed the bottle to Jae and went up to get himself another drink.

If he was going to embarrass himself he'd rather have an excuse as to why he acted a fool.

 


End file.
